Old Friends
by TheHonestContender
Summary: Okay for those who have seen the new x-men first class I'm using that character of Hank. Okay two mutants join the x-men gang, after being saved from an abusive dad. Turns out main character Hope and Hank have met before in fact their childhood friends.
1. Saved

Author: Poetgirl10

Rating: T for teen

Cast: Charles Xavier ~~~ (17) Ororo aka Storm, Logan aka Wolverine, Jean aka Marvel girl/Phoenix, Hank (human form) aka Beast, Scott aka Cyclops(16) Hope aka Static (OC), Mariah aka Aqua (OC)

Okay this is my first try at an X-men story absolutely in love with the movies loves X-men (not to mention Hugh Jackman is HOT). Okay this is my version I take room for criticizing I know will come. Okay when I said Hank (human form) I mean for those who've seen X-men First Class the Hank from that when he has a normal appearance except his feet. Who if I do say so was a pretty delicious to me he is fine.

Summary: Hank helps Storm and Jean find a girl with the power over electricity.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS (except for Hope and Mariah) FROM X-MEN. Stan Lee owns the comic and whoever the hell produced the movies.

_This is for thoughts_

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters:

**Storm POV:**

_I wonder what the professor wants to meet me for, _Storm thought as she made her way down the corridor to the Professor's office.

Her long white hair was held up in a high ponytail, complementing her cheek bones. She wore a gray turtle neck with black jeans and classic converse. She opened the door to his office to find the Professor and Jean talking.

"Hello Ororo," Jean said with a warming smile.

"Hello Jean Professor what do I owe this pleasure," I said sitting down next to Jean.

"Well I was hoping you would both do me the favor of retrieving a mutant and bringing her here. Her name is Hope Devine she's 16 and she has the power to harness electricity. She has no control over her powers and ended up almost killing her stepfather. Also her little her sister Mariah, she has the power of water she's 10. We need to bring them here to make sure they're safe and won't harm herself or anyone else," the Professor explained to us.

"Is her stepfather alright," Jean asked.

"Yes he is fine though girls, Hope is not safe in that house. The reason Hope used her powers against him was...was because he was trying to rape her and her little sister," Charles said with sorrow in his words.

Jean gasped, _Asshole serves him right to get electrocuted, _I thought. Jean smiled at me after hearing my thoughts.

"Here is the address, please bring them home girls," Charles said having complete faith in his 2 best students.

"Of course professor," they said in unison getting up to leave.

"Oh girls can you take Hank with you I can't get him out of the library and it be good for him to get out," he said with a sigh. _It's been awhile since that boy has been out some field work will be good for him, _he thought.

"Sure," Jean said

I went with Jean to find Hank; the first place we went to was the library. Hank was tall, and lean with short brown hair, thin lips, and brown eyes. He wore a plaid shirt and jeans and sat at one of the desk with a pile of books on the side of him.

"Hey Hank," Jean said walking over to him.

He looked up and smiled, "Oh hello Jean Storm how nice to see you this afternoon," he said as he was writing something in his notebook.

"Another experiment or something Hank," I said.

"Yes, I'm trying to make this syrem to well it will make my outer appearance normal but won't affect my power,"

_God Hank you are fine the way you are you don't have to change, _I thought. Jean gaped at him and hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow," he said.

"Hank, don't be silly you're perfect "Just the way you are," she singed.

"Jean," I said shaking my head at her. "But she's right Hank your fine just the way you are now who cares about your feet," I said.

"Thank you guys for that," he said.

"Anyways where not here to talk about you need to come with us," I said as a-matter-of-fact.

"Why,"

"We need to go pick up 2 mutants from a harsh environment Professor told us to bring you so come on," I said getting up and heading for the door with Jean.

"But Storm I-"

"I said now Hank if you not at the door in 10 minutes while I go get my things. I shove a lightning bolt up your ass," I said exiting the library.

**Hank POV: **

After Storm and Jean left I figured it be a good idea to get ready. I waited patiently at the door for them, 5 minutes later they came and we got in the car.

"So who is this mutant where picking up," I asked.

_I wish I didn't have to go I still have some much research to do for the syrem, _I thought.

"Your research will have to wait Hank, and their names are Mariah and Hope Levine they live in abusive home and we're going to save them,"

_Hope Devine? Why that name seems so familiar, _I thought.

"Do you know her Hank," Jean asked.

"I don't know but that name sounds very familiar," I said.

After about 30 minutes we pulled up into a rough looking neighborhood. The house was all white though the paint had long since cracked. You could tell that it was an old home and probably didn't look bad when it was in all its glory.

"Uh the Professor didn't mention this,"

"What you scared Jean," Storm said looking at her in disbelief.

"If you haven't noticed me and Hank are the only white people here," she said looking around.

It was mostly a black community; a lot of people were staring at them as if they were crazy. They even stared at Storm for her white hair and the people she was with. Soon they stopped staring and went inside their homes.

"You know what I hear a lot "The fuck what the hell that girl doing bring white people here" Jean said as we neared the house.

"It will be fine come on let's just go," Storm said knocking on the door

"Wait I think I hear her thoughts…. Oh no we need to get in there," Jean said frantically.

"NO LEAVE HER ALONE," a voice yelled from inside the house. Suddenly, they heard an ear piercing scream from inside. Storm bust through the door and into the house.

Inside

**Hope POV:**

I laid down on my bed writing in my journal, I kept a journal since I was little and moved away. I wasn't always in this place I had a nice home once, a loving father, and a great mother. But then my dad got in his accident, the therapist suggests I keep a journal to help grieve. I wrote in it but I didn't think it was necessary I had my best friend.

I think about him often we always had each other back. I can't remember him anymore; wish I could remember his name. I remember that we use to race each other then collapse to the ground catching our breath.

My most vivid memory was the day I was leaving. I bought him a necklace with a star on it since he came up with the nickname star for me.

That day I came up with his _Rocket _because anytime we would have race he would run so fast it reminded me of a rocket.

And he gave me a necklace with the moon and star, said if I missed him that I should look at the necklace and know that he'd always be there.

Mariah came into my room with tears streaming down her face.

"Mariah Ria what's wrong, tell me," I said. As I held my little sister,

"They're fighting he hit mamma and me again," she cried.

I held her close smoothing her light brown hair, I looked at her face. She had a round face smooth mocha brown skin, hazel eyes, and her birthmark on her shoulder that resembled a sun. Her cheek was bruised it was turning a shade a deep purple.

_I HATE HIM I HATE HIM_

"Star, I wanted to tell you Happy Birthday I figured mamma forgot you know she's always you know," she said. I smiled as she used her nickname for me.

"Thank you Aqua," I said using her nickname.

Suddenly, my step dad banged into my room moving drunkenly.

_No no please not today not my birthday_

"The fuck ya'll doing, get your ass over here," he said angrily rushing over and yanking Mariah away from me.

"NO LEAVE HER ALONE," I yelled hitting him in the head with my lamp.

But that just made him even angrier; he backhanded me and started to punch my sister. He pulled out a pocket knife, raising it to stab my little sister. Mariah let an ear piercing, and I tackled him to the floor.

"Mariah run run," I yelled.

I saw her run out of the room heading for the stairs. He took this moment to pin me down, punching me in the face.

"Little bitch huh think you can take me if you weren't so fucking hot I'd have to cut you," he said taking out the knife and running the cold metal across my cheek.

"Get the fuck off me," I said spitting in his face.

That had done it, he stab me in my arm I laid there bleeding I was about to pass out until I heard a sound. Footsteps running up the stairs,

_No please Mariah run don't come back for me, I thought suddenly I heard a voice inside my head._

_Don't worry your sister is safe _

I heard thunder and lightning cackle in the distance; I saw a black girl tall and lean in the doorway. What really got me were her long white hair and her white eyes.

"Get off of her," she said death in her words.

He rose up off me, and scrambled away. I noticed someone behind her a boy tall and lean with glasses and light blue eyes. I stared at him; there was something familiar about him. I felt drowsiness overwhelmed me.

"The fuck you doing in my house bitch," he said raising his knife aiming at her.

No he wasn't going to hurt someone else. I felt anger rise up in me; I used all my energy to stand.

"Noooooooooooooooo YOU WILL NOT HURT ANYONE ELSE," I yelled raising my arm up feeling a charger run through my arm. Lightening shot out from my hands electrocuting him, he fell to the floor.

The girl's eyes turned back to a cerulean blue color. They stared at me, in awe; I held my arm in pain and fell to the ground. The last thing I saw before darkness surrounded me was the boy in the doorway reach out to me.


	2. New Home

Author: Poetgirl10

Rating: T for teen

Cast: Charles Xavier ~~~ (17) Ororo aka Storm, Logan aka Wolverine, Jean aka Marvel girl/Phoenix, Hank aka Beast, Scott aka Cyclops,(16) Hope aka Static (OC), Mariah aka Aqua (OC)

Sorry if the people get out of character in anyway.

Disclaimer:  I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS (except for Hope and Mariah ) FROM X-MEN. Stan Lee owns the comic and whoever the hell produced the movies. But I did take some lines from the movie. :D Enjoy please tell me how I did It's gonna stay in Hope's pov for the next few chapters. I switch every now and then.

_This is for thoughts_

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters:

**Hank POV:**

We burst through the door to the school; Storm had me carry Hope while she carried Mariah.

_Any man who beats on women and children deserves to die, _I thought as I felt the girls blood seep into my shirt.

Charles came in his wheelchair, "Get her to the infirmary quickly Hank," he said.

I ran down the corridor trying my best not to shake her too much. I opened the doors and laid her down on one of the table while Storm laid her sister in one of the beds.

"Storm get me some alcohol wipes, a pair of scissors and bandages," I said.

She had multiple bruises on her face and neckline, and everywhere else. From using all her power she was probably so exhausted that caused her to pass out. I needed to get her shirt off to treat her wounds. Heat rose up to my cheeks my hands moistening slightly.

"Why are you blus- oh," Storm said with a small smile at my shyness. She handed me the wipes, bandages, and a pair of scissors.

She stirred slightly as, and her eyes fluttered open. She had big deep brown eyes, the same complexion as Storm and full lips. Her eyes widening she flung up trying to get away from me, and fell to the ground. She yelped in pain as she landed on her arm.

"Wait stop p-please I'm not trying to h-hurt you," I stammered as I moved towards raising my hand to show that I wasn't going to hurt her.

Her eyes widened even larger, "PLEASE DON'T HIT ME PLEASE," she screamed in fear holding her hands up to block me. I couldn't help but feel an ache when I heard her say that, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Storm; she slowly took a step towards her.

"We are not going to hurt you and I'm sorry if Hank scared you he was just trying to treat your wounds," she said.

Hope stared at her; she rose up with much difficulty clutching her arm she got back onto the table.

"You can trust Hank he won't hurt you he wouldn't hurt a fly," she said smiling at me as she left the room.

I moved by her again she eyed me suspiciously, and then closed her eyes.

"I'm going to uh remove your shirt so I can treat your bruises, alright," I asked.

She nodded her head; I picked up the scissors and cut open the rest of her shirt. I wrapped her abdomen with bandages, and put band-aids on the cuts.

"This is going to sting a little, but it will clean the wound," I said.

Hope opened her eyes, and watched me. I dabbed the alcohol on the swap, I took a deep breath then proceed to clean the wound. She hissed as she felt the burn of the alcohol and took a deep breath. He wrapped up her arm and went tend to her little sister.

"Thank you Hank," she said.

"No problem, you were in pretty bad shape when we found you, lucky we got there when we did," I said.

Her sister was fine she just needed to rest; I turned and came face to face with deep brown eyes.

"Is she okay," Hope asked.

_She's so close_

I took a step back, "Uh y-yeah she's fine just needs to rest as you should too," I said. She moved passed me to her sister brushing some hair out her face. She turned around so quick jumped up and hugged me. I stumbled back and used one of the tables to keep me from falling.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH," Hope exclaimed.

"Uh you're welcome Hope," I said hugging her back.

I could feel her body shake when she hugged me, but her body seemed to fit with mine. I blushed a deep shade of red when I felt her. She pulled back wiping tears from her eyes, I felt something weird when she pulled away.

"You should rest," I said turning away from her and leaving the infirmary.

_That was weird why did I not want her to pull away. _

I shook my head and figured it be best to just forget about it

**Hope POV:**

I took his advice and climbed into one of the beds next to Mariah's. I laid there and thought for awhile, wishing I had my journal to write in.

_Where had I seen him before he seems so familiar. Probably should just forget about and rest._

Finally, I allowed myself to sleep for awhile.

I awoke to a voice,

"Star Star wake up," the voice said.

I opened my eyes to see my little sister; I pulled her into a hug. She small arms wrapped around me.

"I'm so happy your okay," Mariah said.

"Me too Aqua,"

Suddenly, the door opened and a bald man in a wheelchair.

"Hello my ladies my name is Charles Xavier I'm a mutant like you. Your safe now this is a safe haven for people like us to learn how to control and use our powers," Charles explained.

"Now I know you've been through a lot but you are welcome to stay here if you wish," he added.

Then I heard his voice inside my head, _I know you're afraid for you and your sisters safety but I promise that here is the safest place you can be. _

I looked down at my sister; she nodded her head at me. If she felt safe here then I do too.

"Alright, but I want our clothes and my journals from my home all of them," I agreed.

"Oh boy she has a lot," Mariah said

"Of course I will get someone to get that for you, but first I would like you t o meet some people if you don't mind,"

He seemed warm and welcoming he reminded me of my father.

"You can come in now," he said.

The door opened and six people came in through the door I immediately recognized the black girl with white hair and Hank.

"Guys introduce yourselves and your power," Charles said to them.

A tall muscular guy with messy brown hair, brown eyes and a fair complexion stepped up first out of the six people. "I'm Logan they call me Wolverine and I can heal rapidly and I can do this," he said with a deep rough voice as shiny adamantium claws popped out of his hands.

_Reminder: stay on his good side or get something chopped off._

Next was a girl with long red hair, green eyes," I'm Jean, I'm a telepath I can read and communicate with minds like the Professor only not a powerful. And I can move things with my mind," she said. I automatically recognized her voice it was the same one in my head that day when they came for me.

"I remember you, you were in my head," I said.

She smiled at me so I smiled back, next was the tall black girl with white hair. "I'm Ororo Munroe or Storm we've already met but my power is I can control the weather," she said. Well that explains the thunder I heard.

Next it was a guy with short hair with red shades that hid his eyes he was almost the height of Logan but not by much. "My name is Scott Summers or Cyclops I can shoot red energy beams through my eyes," he introduced himself. Logan muttered something under his breath and received a death glare from Scott.

_Someone doesn't like each other_

Then hank came up a shy smile on his face,

"We already met but um my mutation is," he stopped and I could tell he was embarrassed. He began to take his shoes and socks off, he had large feet that resembled a gorilla's feet but not hairy. He moved into the middle of the room underneath a hanging light. He jumped up and latched his feet onto the light.

Mariah hopped up and down, "Ooohhh that's so cool," she said. She can be such a loser sometimes.

"Tada,"

"That is awesome," I said looking at him.

"Really," he said a slight blush on his face.

I couldn't help but smile at his shyness, no wonder he freaked out when I freaked out.

"Hey sorry I uh acted like a total weirdo before when I freaked out and all," I said heat rising to my cheeks._ Why the hell am I blushing oh right because I acted like a spaz in front of him before._

"Okay well girls welcome to your new home Storm please show them to their rooms," the Professor.

They all started to leave, we followed storm down the corridor.

"Stop blushing big feet she just a pretty chick," Logan said.

That only made Hank blushes even more, "A really pretty chick," he muttered.

"Come on I'm hungry let's get something to eat," Logan said reassuring him. "You're always hungry," Hank said chuckling at what he said.

I giggled at hearing that, _Good thing they don't know I heard that._


	3. Getting my friend back

Author: Poetgirl10

Rating: T for teen

Cast: Charles Xavier ~~~ (17) Ororo aka Storm, Logan aka Wolverine, Jean aka Marvel girl/Phoenix, Hank aka Beast, Scott aka Cyclops,(16) Hope aka Static (OC), Mariah aka Aqua (OC)

Sorry if the people get out of character in anyway.

Disclaimer:  I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS (except for Hope and Mariah) FROM X-MEN. Stan Lee owns the comic and whoever the hell produced the movies. But I did take some lines from the movie. :D Enjoy please tell me how I did

_This is for thoughts_

_*This is for flashback_

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters:

After several passageways and corridors, we found our room it was right next to Storm and Jean dorm room.

_Damn this place is big_

It was cool I spent the day with Mariah exploring the house. They dropped off our stuff and my journals which made me happy.

We cleaned ourselves up. I brushed my hair and let it flow it loose curls down my back. I dressed in an orange tank top, dark blue jeans and Reebok sneakers. Mariah wore a red t-shirt and Capri's and tied her shoulder length brown hair into a braid.

Mariah was always good at making friends she met a girl name kitty and they ran off introducing her to people.

_This place is huge_

As I wandered around the school, taking everything in this place was really something. I learned where most of the classes were, were I really wanted to find was the library. Books allowed me to escape from everything.

Mom never really stopped Stan she was either drunk, hyped up on drugs, or passed out. Some nights I would cry myself to sleep or be hiding with Dina some place in the house.

Dinner came later that day, we joined everyone for dinner. Storm was introducing me to a lot of mutants, we became close. She was real cool when she didn't have that always calm demeanor up in front of everyone. I could tell something was going on between her and Logan but I didn't say anything deciding I'd ask her about it later.

I heard that the library ran all day so I made sure to get up early at 5 classes didn't start till eight so I had 3 hours to spare. I wore a halter top with shorts complementing my legs. I might be short but I knew I had nice legs, sliding on some sandals I walked around in search for the library.

A couple of twist and turns and I found the library they had some students probably doing some paper or research. As I passed an isle I heard a crash of books falling to the ground.

"Damn it," a familiar place said.

I turned to look down the aisle to see Hank trying to pick the pile of books he dropped.

"Need some help," I asked.

He looked up dropping some of the books he was picking up, "Oh Hope hi sure,"

"What are you doing up so early,"

"Just was trying to get books to read nothing interesting,"

I picked up one of the books, "Formula's for the Human genome".

_Nothing interesting huh?_

"Nothing interesting really because Formula's for the Human genome looks pretty interesting," I said waving his book in the air.

"Oh that it's just something I wanted to look into,"

"Uh huh I find that a little hard to believe not many people would be trying to get stuff like this at 5 in the morning," I said picking up the books.

"Then what are you doing in here,"

"I love being in the library always been a place for me to hang out in," I said picking up some of his books.

"Thank you Hope," he said looking down he picked up the rest of the books.

I followed him to an empty desk sitting down the books.

"So… you going to tell me or what,"

"Excuse me," he said peering at me through his glasses.

"Why you have books on cells and the reconstruction of them, what are you doing Hank," I asked.

He started to explain cells that our mutated in our genes, the more he talked the more excited he grew. I laughed his excitement,

"It's really quite amazing and why are you laughing at me," he said looking at me as if I was making fun of him.

"No sorry it's funny seeing you get all excited keep going this is actually interesting even though I have no idea what the hell some of the things you're saying please keep going,"

"It's simply if I can get the right formula for my syrem I can change my outer appearance to look normal it won't affect my powers at all but it will just stabilized the outer appearance,"

_Is this cat serious…_

"Why would you want that, Hank?,"

"I don't want to feel like a freak; you have no idea what I'd give to be normal to feel normal,"

"Hank, you shouldn't try and change yourself I mean look at you," I said sitting on the desk.

"I just I-"

"Look Hank your awesome your mutation, you can do things some people would kill for,"

"Doubt it," he said pushing up his glasses looking back at his research.

" I don't think you should try and hide isn't what this place for. For people like us to I don't know be ourselves,"

He remained silent, he knows I'm right.

"You should embrace what makes you different not try an cover it up besides no one wants to be normal it's too boring,"

"Wow that was um intriguing, Hope," he said his blue eyes staring at me.

"Why thank you I mean well uh what are friends for right I mean assuming uh that you'd want to be friends with me," I said fidgeting with my fingers feeling his gaze on me it was intense.

"Ye-yeah um I'd like to be friends with you," he said with a smile suddenly his eyes shifted to something behind me his smile replaced with a frown.

"Well sweetheart I'd like to be more than just friends especially with someone as hot as you,"

_Are you fucking kidding me really,_ I thought looking this dude over. He had blonde hair, blue eyes was tall and muscular. Hank looked down back at his work he obvious had a distaste for this guy.

"How original and who might you be," I said.

"John or Pyro if you like," he said licking his lips at me.

I scoffed at this guy who the hell he think he is.

"Ugh right john as you can see I'm in the middle of a conversation,"

"So want to go out with me, babe,"

"Go FUCK yourself I'm not interested at all," I said with a disgusted look on my face turning back to Hank.

I felt his hand grab my arm, "I'd think very carefully before you put your hands on her," Hank said rising up from his seat.

Hank might be noble and sweet but he didn't look like much of a fighter and John definitely beat him in that department.

"What the hell you gonna do four eyes,"

I felt a charge run through me I gave him as small of a shock as possible, and hoped off the desk and away from him.

"Ow you little bitch," he said rushing towards me.

Hank stepped in front of me getting the blow. John hit Hank again leaving a cut above his eye, John thought he won the fight. Hank got up and moved for them,

"Hank don't let's just go okay there not worth it,"

He wouldn't listen he taped on John's shoulder, when John turned around Hank nailed him square in the face. Knocking him out, John's boys came and picked him up and ran off. I checked the time it was 6:30 am. Hank turned back to me with a smile of pride on his face.

"I got your back," he said his smile growing bigger.

_*Flashback:_

_I saw myself when I was 5 surround by some boys were messing with me at the school playground. Suddenly a boy with brown hair came out. He was telling the boys something but I couldn't hear what. They boys walked away from me and I ran to the boy who helped me hugging him. _

"_I got your back Star," he said hugging 5 yr old me. _

_*End of Flashback_

He sounded like rocket; I just smiled at him and held my hand out.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up, kay," I said.

He looked at me and grabbed my hand. His hands were big and warm; I took him to the infirmary. I pulled out a band-aid and alcohol wipes, and had Hank sit down. I started to clean up his cut, noticing his cheeks had turned a light shade of pink. His shyness is so cute.

_This is my fault_

"It's not your fault,"

"How did you know I was-"

"I don't have to be a telepath to see it's written all over your face,"

"Thank you for stepping up for me that was very sweet but you shouldn't have he could have pumbled you silly. Your gonna need a new shirt,"

"You're welcome after all what are friends for and I'll changed when I get back,"

I smiled at him , putting the band aid on his cut. You remind me so much of him.

"Who?," he asked.

"What,"

"You said you remind me so much of him ,whose him,"

_Shit shit I said it aloud_

I looked down at my fingers, I wasn't really sure about telling him. He was my friend and that what friends are for right to tell each other about things in their lives that are happening.

"I don't remember much but "him" was my only friend when I was little he was always there for me. But then after my dad died my mom moved us away. We gave each other necklace so that we wouldn't forget each other," I said my hand immediately reached for my necklace of a moon and star.

**Hank POV:**

I stared at her as she relived her childhood memory as she was explaining. Something in my head started to click _ Necklace .. _ I could feel it probing at my head my brows furrowed. This all had a déjà vu feel, I looked at her really looked at her.

Long black hair that fell down her back, big dark brown eyes, long eyelashes, full lips, she was beautiful. I stared into her eyes then it clicked.

"Star…," I said in a whisper.

"What," she said staring at me.

I reached up and moved her hand away from the necklace she had and immediately recognized it. A crescent moon with a star resting inside of it I had given one just like it so long ago. I digged into my pocket the necklace didn't fit me anymore so I wore it as a bracelet. I pulled out the star she had given me so long ago. Hope's eyes widened as she saw what was in my hand.

"R-rocket," she said looking at me with hopeful eyes.

I smiled at the old nickname, her eyes started to glisten.

"Don't cry, Star," I said pulling her into a hug.

She sobbed into my shoulder, "I've missed you," she said wrapping her arms around me.

I hugged her back I had found my old friend that feeling came back. I just wanted to hold her, she was so small, I wanted to protect her from jackass' like John. She smelled like plums just like before.

"I'm sorry we should get back," Hope said pulling away from me.

Again I felt that I didn't want her to go, it was weird it actually freaked me out.

"Well the least I could after finding my best friend is walk you to your classes met me at breakfast which is in 30 minutes I'm gonna go change okay," I said hoping off the table.

She nodded and left me in the infirmary. I smiled to myself I had gotten back my best friend.


	4. Waterfall

Author: Poetgirl10

Rating: T for teen

Cast: Charles Xavier ~~~ (17) Ororo aka Storm, Logan aka Wolverine, Jean aka Marvel girl/Phoenix, Hank aka Beast, Scott aka Cyclops,(16) Hope aka Static (OC), Mariah aka Aqua (OC)

Sorry if the people get out of character in anyway.

Disclaimer:  I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS (except for Hope and Mariah) FROM X-MEN. Stan Lee owns the comic and whoever the hell produced the movies. But I did take some lines from the movie. :D Enjoy please tell me how I did

_This is for thoughts_

_*This is for flashback_

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters:

Weeks went by since we decided to stay at Professor Xavier's school. I've grown closer to everyone; the Professor has been meeting with Mariah and me to practice our powers. Mariah is making a lot of progress, me it's taking a while.

"You just have to focus Hope I have complete faith in you. You can do this," the Professor said.

I took a deep breath and stared at the target a couple of yards away on the field. _Focus Focus. _I rise up my hand feeling the familiar charge run through my arm. I shot out the electricity towards the target. It exploded into fire, I hopped up and down.

"I did it thank you thank you," I yelled in happiness hugging the Professor.

"I knew you could now I know Storm is searching for you. Why you don't go meet her," he said with a smile.

"Sure," I said picking up my backpack and going inside.

I walked towards the living room looking for Storm and found more than I bargained for. On the couch was Storm and Logan making out.

"Wow SHIT I'm sorry," I yelped in surprised.

They jumped apart from each other, Logan faced flushed as Storm pulled down her top.

"Uh Hope w-we uh were j-just u-," Storm stammered trying to find an explanation.

"Don't w-worry Storm its fine I'm just gonna to find Hank and let you to finish up haha," I said trying to hide my laugh.

I passed by storm and whispered, "I knew you had a thing for him I want details later."

I left them alone and headed towards my room.

_I freaking knew those too liked each other, they were just too stupid to say it._

When I opened the door to my room, Mariah and Kitty we're sitting on the floor surrounded by magazines.

"Hey girls," I said throwing my backpack on the bed.

"Hey," they said in unison.

Ever since we got here Kitty and she have been glued at the hip. I could tell she would be a great friend to Aqua she really needs one. I had told Kitty that and that if she hurt my sister I'd kick her ass. She got the point but I wasn't worried about her, Kitty is a good girl.

I changed from my track suit to a pink dress and some white sandals. I stared at myself in the mirror and brushed my hair putting a white head band on. I always liked it that way because it brought more attention to my high cheekbones and big eyes. I left the girls to their magazines and headed to the garden. I walked down the pathway and picked up the watering hose. I felt at peace here it was always so calming it was filled with all kinds of flowers. Lilies, roses, daisies, and it even had a pond with lily pads.

I sat down on the swing next to the pond, rocking back and forth, and thinking of absolutely nothing just resting in bliss. I felt two hands grasp the ropes to the swing and push me. I jumped out of the swing and turned to see a laughing Hank.

"You idiot you scared the shit out of me," I said punching him in the shoulder.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he said with a smile.

I sat back down on the swing and waited ten seconds.

"Ok so now you're not gonna push me," I said.

I heard him laugh and he started to push me again. This reminded me of when we were kids at the play ground he would always get on the swings. And when we got high enough we'd jump off.

"What's with the face," Hank said.

"Huh," I said breaking out of my deep thought.

"You were making faces like you were in deep thought,"

"I was in deep thought I make a lot of faces people say when I think. A lot of times when people talk to me they think I'm giving them attitude when really I had other things on my mind," I explained.

"Oh good to know,"

"Okay stop I'm getting nauseous" I said getting off the swing.

There was a rustling in the bushes, "Did you hear that," I asked.

"Hear what," Hank asked.

There was another rustle in the bushes, we moved closer to the sound. I reached out behind the bushes latching onto whatever it was as it tried to get away. It was soft and fluffy and scream of mews erupted. In my hands was a tiny kitten that was an Egyptian Mau (or however the hell you call it. It had gray and black strips the big green eyes.

"Aww sha it's a kitty," I said holding it up my chest.

"Hey there little guy," Hank said scratching its head.

"It's so cute hey you think the professor would let us keep it," I said looking at him.

He pushed back his glasses, "Maybe," he said looking into my eyes.

I stared at his light blue eyes seeming to get lost in them. We broke our gaze when the kitten let out a soft mew bringing us back to reality.

"Come on lets go ask him," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the mansion.

We walked down the hall the kitten resting in my arms. Jean emerged from one of the halls,

"Aww who's this little guy so cute," Jean said petting the kitten.

"We found it outside by the garden we're going to ask the Professor if we can keep it," I said.

"That's cool," Jean said suddenly she looked at Hank and then smiled a huge smile.

"Okay well I'm gonna let you too go and do your thing I'll talk to you later Hope," she said.

_Well that was weird what she smiling so big for._

I shrugged and we continued our way to the Professor's office. I knocked on the door,

"Come in Hope," he said.

I opened the door, "How did you know it was me," I said.

"Lucky guess and who is that," he said pointing at the cat.

"That's what I came talk to you about. We found this little guy outside by the garden. And we were wondering if we can keep him," I said with pleading eyes.

He leaned back in his chair with a sigh thinking it over.

"I guess you can keep him but you will be responsible for it food and everything," he said.

I giggled with glee and gave him a hug, "Thank you come Hank we have to go shopping," I said pulling along a reluctant Hank.

**Hank POV:**

_Why me_

There I was sitting in a pet shop surrounded by birds, snakes, frogs, cats, dogs. Don't get me wrong I like animals but I HATE absolutely HATE ferrets or any kind of rodent. And they had a whole section for them in the store, Hope ventured toward it. I pointed out the cat section and quickly moved her to it.

_Fucking rodents ugh _

"The hell is your problem," she said looking at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh that fact you pushed me towards the cat section when I went to see the ferrets,"

"Really? You were going see it oh I didn't know sorry,"

"Okay you know you don't have to be here if you don't want to you didn't have to come," Hope said.

"You dragged me in here," I said.

She just laughed and put 3 bags of liter, a bed, feeders, 3 bags of food, a collar, medicine, a liter, and cage into our cart. We passed by the rodent section and visibly flinched.

"Okay what the fuck man," she said.

"What"

"Don't what me I'll kick your ass now what is up with you and the rodents,"

"There nasty filthy creatures and I despise them with a passion now can we please go NOW," I almost yelled.

She flinched when my voice got high, guilt washed over me. "I know you did not just get loud with me," she said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell just really don't like them had a bad experience with them that's all. I didn't intend to yell," I apologize.

"It's okay Hank you have your quirks and I have mine. Come on let's get out of here," Hope said.

We paid for the supplies and decide the kitten would stay with Hope. I climbed into the car and headed for home, Hope's phone started to ring.

"Hello," she said into the phone.

"Really, okay I'll ask him," she said turning towards me. "Storm, Jean, Logan, and Scott are having a picnic out in this meadow in the woods by the school since school starts again tomorrow. They asked if we wanted to come ," she said with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah sure it be fun but don't ever try the puppy dog face with me all right or you're gonna get laughed at," I said chuckling to myself.

"Deal, Jean we're coming where should we meet ya'll," she asked playing with her necklace.

"Alright cool first we got to put some stuff up for the kitten, see ya soon," she said hanging up.

We reached the mansion and put set up everything in her room and she changed into a t-shirt and shorts. Mariah and kitty we on the bed playing with the kitten,

"What are we gonna name him," Mariah asked.

"I don't know girls you figure it out for me kay bye be good," Hope said.

"Have fun on your date," Kitty said before we closed the door.

I knew she heard what she said what surprised me was that she didn't deny that it was a date like most girls do. Instead she said,

"We will,"

**Hope POV:**

I know it wasn't a date but I just said it. I had fun with Hank I always did; we met up with Scott and Jean. They said Storm and Logan already started to set up, as we ventured into the woods. I can't comment on how many times a branch scratched me in the face. I was really getting tired of this rough terrain and if any branch hit me I swear. BAM,

_That is it_

"Okay when the hell are we getting there because if I keep getting hit by a branch someone is getting shocked with electricity," I fumed.

"We're almost there calm down," Jean said.

I groaned ducking under a tree limb; I saw a tiny light in the distance and a noise.

"Is that water," I asked.

"The meadow is next to waterfall that flows into a river," Scott said.

_I would have brought my bathing suit if I knew_

_I know right, Jean said_

I smiled at her as we moved forward the light grew bigger and bigger. We stepped into the light, I gasp at the site.

"My God," I breathed.


	5. Waterfall and a kiss

Author: Poetgirl10

Rating: T for teen

Cast: Charles Xavier ~~~ (17) Ororo aka Storm, Logan aka Wolverine, Jean aka Marvel girl/Phoenix, Hank aka Beast, Scott aka Cyclops,(16) Hope aka Static (OC), Mariah aka Aqua (OC)

Sorry if the people get out of character in anyway.

Disclaimer:  I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS (except for Hope and Mariah) FROM X-MEN. Stan Lee owns the comic and whoever the hell produced the movies. But I did take some lines from the movie. :D Enjoy please tell me how I did

_This is for thoughts and singing_

_*This is for flashback_

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters:

Sun shined down on the meadow, wild flowers blowing in the breeze. The sound of rushing water flowing from the waterfall into a pool that turns into a river. Blankets were laid out separately, by the pool and someone had brought a huge boom box. It was simply beautiful here.

"Uh Hank can I talk to you privately," Jean said pulling him away from the group.

_I wonder what their talking about._

I saw Hank turn deep red nervously pulling at his hair. I laid down one of the blankets, next to the boom box. Storm was sitting in Logan's lap, sighing happily.

"So is it official," I asked.

She peered at me through her white sunglasses, a huge smile graced her face.

"Yes it's official she's mine," Logan said kissing her cheek.

"Awww yes about freaking time man damn," I exclaimed.

They laughed at me, suddenly the beat to _Irreplaceable _on the boom box.

" I use to jam that all the time, hey anyone up for a swim," Storm said as Hank and Jean came back.

"We don't have any swimsuits," Hank stated.

"We don't need any, whose with me," Storm said with a smile.

Jean nodded in agreement and Scott agreed right after her.

_Hey Jean think Scotty wants to see you in your undies_

_Get your head out the gutter_

_Oh please you can probably here his thoughts_

_No he keeps walls up_

"Sure what the hell," Logan said.

I nodded and Hank seemed okay with it but slightly embarrassed. Jean stared at him with wide eyes,

_What the hell you looking at him like that for_

_Nothing _

_Nothing my ass_

Jean pushed us behind some hay stacks to get undressed. I quickly took off my top reveling baby blue bra and matching undies. Storm had a Red bra and panties, I stared t her wide eyed. I would never think storm would wear something like that.

"Someone's a FREAK," I singed.

Storm glared at me, and I stuck my tongue out at her. Jean had a pink bra and matching panties that awful looked like the ones from California Girls video.

"Uh Jean "

"Yep"

"Is that the pink bra and underwear from the California Girls?"

"Yep best bucks ever spent,"

"I don't know about all this now ," I said feeling slightly uneasy

"Why not" Storm asked

"Because hank is gonna see her," Jean said reading my mind

My eyes widened,

"You like him don't you," she said with a huge smile.

By not giving them a response they knew they squealed in delight.

"God got to get all girly on me huh," I said as they hugged me.

"Hope you need to realize something you have a hot body that can you can use to your advantage for Hank," Storm said pulling me forward playing with my hair a bit.

I realized what she was going to do, and then she pushed me out from behind the hay stack.

Six eyes stared wide eyed at me but it was the light blue eyes that looked as if he would pass out.

_Oh Shit_

**Hank POV:**

The girls had went behind a hay stack to get undressed while us guys striped down to our boxers. Logan looked impatient,

"What's up your ass," I asked.

"Wished they get out here already," he said staring at the Hay stack as if he could burn it down to reveal the girls.

_Horny bastard_

"So Hank you like her don't you," Scott said patting my shoulder.

"W-what," I asked.

"Hope you like her I can tell and Jean told me," he said .

"Yeah maybe so what,"

"So you probably can't wait to see her when she comes out huh," Logan said with a smirk.

I shook my head them and pushed Scott away from me.

Suddenly, Hope appeared from behind the Hay stack.

"Fuck nice pick Hank," Logan said

Hope had a baby blue bra with a bow in the middle, matching panties complementing her Carmel skin, and her long black hair was tussled softly.

"Jesus," I breathed. She looked so freaking sexy.

The rest of the girls emerged from the stay and walked towards us. Suddenly I heard Jean in my head,

_Stop staring so fucking hard._

Heat rose to my cheeks and down south (ahahah I had to put that). I quickly rose up the walls in my head to keep jean out.

"Alright lets swim," Storm cheered.

The girls walked towards the waterfall.

Logan had a mischievous look on his face,

"What you are you up too," I asked punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"I have an idea," he said.

He began to explain his plan, and said on the count of three.

"One two three GO,"

We ran up behind the girls picking them up , they screamed in shock. Hope failed her arms around trying to hit me; I grabbed her hands and threw her onto my shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN," she yelled.

"As you wish," I said and tossed her into the water.

"HANK MCCoy I'm gonna get you," she yelled, I couldn't help but laugh at her.

I turned around and Scott pushed me back and into the water. I came up for air only to get splash by Hope who was laughing hysterically. _So that's how she wants it fine_. I attacked her with water and soon started a war.

"Hahahha Hank, stop it,"

"Oh you were getting a pretty good laugh now it's my turn," I said.

I finally stopped when I was satisfied.

"Hey how about we go to the top and jump off," Logan suggested.

After everyone agreed we got out of the pool below the waterfall, I pulled Hope out. There was a trail that lead to the top of the waterfall. Everyone lined up Storm, Scott, Hope, Me, Jean and then Logan.

**Hope POV:**

Adrenaline rushed through me, I was after Storm and Scott. Storm closed her eyes and jumped her scream echoing. Scott looked a bit uneasy as if he was going to puke.

"Uh Scott you feeling alright,"

"No, I don't know if I can do this" he exclaimed.

"It's okay Scott,"

He looked down again, "I'M GONNA DIE," he said. I tried to sooth him with calming words when Logan came up behind him.

"Stop being such a bitch," he said shoving him off.

He let out a girlish scream , and the rest of us couldn't help but laugh everyone except Jean.

"Don't laugh at my boyfriend," she said crossing her arms.

Logan looked at me, "Logan if you push me I'll chop mr. happy off and feed him to you," I said giving a death look. He backed off,

"Alright but are you sure you can do this,"

"Yes I trust you not to push me, I don't trust him," I said pointing at Hank who just smirked at me. The sound of the water filled my ears, and I looked down.

"You know that feeling you get when you're in a high place and sudden urge to jump. I don't have it," I said.

"You stole that from a movie" Jean said.

"Doesn't mean it's not true," I said as I braced myself and jumped. I screamed as I fell and prayed I would live, diving into the water. I kicked to the surface and filled my lungs with needed oxygen. I swam out of the way and looked up to see that Hank hadn't moved.

"Come on Hank you can do it," I yelled loud enough for him to here. I swam next to Storm,

"You can do it," Storm yelled.

He backed up and jumped into the air with a loud scream. He came up coughing up water, I found myself staring. You would never guess by what he wore that he would have a nice bod. Who the hell was I kidding he had an awesome body. My eyes trailed from his chiseled chest to his lips and you could really see his eyes when he wasn't wearing glasses.

"Hope," Storm said nudging me.

"Huh," I said still looking at him.

"Do you have to make it that obvious that your staring play it off girl," Storm said.

I punched her lightly in the shoulder, appreciating the advice. "Hank's a great guy he'd be lucky to be with someone like you but you're going to have to tell him some time,"

"I know," I sighed and quickly grew anxious when he came by me.

"That is such a rush," he said.

"Yeah it really is, hey Scott,"

He looked at me, "I'm mad man even I can't reach that high of a pitch," I said laughing.

Soon everyone else was laughing.

"You scream like a pus-"

"Logan!," Storm yelled.

"Fuck ya'll," Storm cursed.

"Aww don't be that way," I teased.

"It's getting late maybe we should head back," Hank suggested.

When we checked the time it was almost midnight and we all had class the next day. We changed into our clothes gathered up our stuff and made our way to the mansion. I swear every time I turned around Scott was all over Jean. _Ugh can they contain themselves please, _I thought hoping she would hear. Jean and Scott decide they were going to spend the night together.

"Ain't no way in hell am I sleeping in that room," Logan said.

"You can room with me but no funny business or I'll shove a lightning bolt were the sun don't shine,"

"I promise," he said kissing her cheek.

Everyone split up after that and Hank walked me to my room.

"This was quite a day," I said as we neared my room.

"Yeah it was," he said.

"I had a lot of fun,"

"Me too well I guess I'll see you in the morning," he said.

"I wish this night didn't end that was much fun,"

He nodded, I looked up into his eyes I always got lost in them.

"Goodnight Hank," I said turning to open my door.

He grabbed me swing me around and kissed me. His lips were soft as they moved against mine, his hands wrapping around my waist pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him back. We broke apart for air,

"Goodnight Hope," he said letting me go smiling in triumph.

My hands rested on his chest, I couldn't stop smiling. I backed up stumbling into the door,

"Night," I said my smile never leaving my face as I closed the door.

I hop up and down with joy, and slumped against the door.

_BEST DAY EVER AND BEST KISS EVER, _was my only thought as I went take a shower. I climbed into bed and sighed,

"Don't think I didn't see that missy," Mariah said turning over and looking at me.

"Shouldn't you be an asleep?"

"Shouldn't you," she fired back. "I like him he's good for you, Star," she added.

"Well thanks for the approval now go to sleep," I said.

"Alright alright," she said turning over.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take over.


	6. Unexpected Return

Author: Poetgirl10

Rating: T for teen

Cast: Charles Xavier ~~~ (17) Ororo aka Storm, Logan aka Wolverine, Jean aka Marvel girl/Phoenix, Hank aka Beast, Scott aka Cyclops,(16) Hope aka Static (OC), Mariah aka Aqua (OC)

Sorry if the people get out of character in anyway.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS (except for Hope and Mariah) FROM X-MEN. Stan Lee owns the comic and whoever the hell produced the movies. But I did take some lines from the movie. :D Enjoy please tell me how I did

_This is for thoughts and singing_

_*This is for flashback_

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters:

I woke up feeling better than I ever felt in my entire life, totally at ease. I hopped up and brushed through the tangles of my hair pulling it back into a ponytail. A smile planted on my face, Mariah stared at me as if I was crazy.

"What," I said looking at her.

She shook her head and went get dressed. There was a knock at the door, I ran to look at my reflection. Then opened the door smiling like a Cheshire cat, it was Storm and Jean.

"Hey guys come in," I said.

They came inside and sat down on the bed, Storm watched me carefully.

"Why you smiling so damn much," she said.

"What it's a beautiful day and I'm just ha-," I began but was quickly cut off by Jean.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh oh my god oh my god," Jean screamed hugging me tightly.

_Damn she's strong,_ "Air, I need air," I gasped then she let me go.

"Did I miss something," Storm said looking back and forth between us when Aqua came in.

"Hank and Hope kissed that's why she's so happy," she said started to pack up her things for class and leaving. Storm eyes widen and Jean just has that goofy grin plastered onto her face, my smile grew bigger. She screamed and hugged me soon everyone was hugging me, I broke out into laughter.

"You're so girly now please let me get dressed," I said breaking free of their hold. I rummage through my closet and decide on a pair of skinny jeans and a family guy shirt with stewie on it. I pulled on some converse and grabbed my backpack.

"Let's go," I said opening the door for Storm and Jean.

First class was English and I wanted to murder myself. It wasn't that I was bad at it, okay well I wasn't the best that's for damn sure. It was that fact that it went on for so long it felt like forever. I nearly ran out the door when the bell ringed for science. I always liked science for the experiments; I was lab partners with Logan. We spent most of the time cracking jokes and taking notes (Hey that rhythm). Then it was PE with Coach Gambit, something strikes me as odd about him. He wasn't a bad looking guy got long brown hair held back in a pony tail, pretty eyes, and Cajun accent. I noticed how much he stared at the girl's ass.

_Pervert, _I thought.I grabbed my mp3 player and began running the track. This was my thinking time, the song switched to I Care 4 U by Aaliyah. I singed softly to myself as I ran, and then saw Hank across the field. He had on a track suit and muscle shirt, I stopped running and sat on the bench. The guys were playing kickball while the girls ran or just sat out. Hank didn't seem to be very sporty but he had a nice body. I got to see that yesterday,

"Who would have thought Hank would have a bod," Storm said sitting next to me.

"Yeah," I said.

He didn't have as big of muscles as Logan but he had those perfect size ones for protecting. He turned and waved at me, I smiled and waved back. My view of him disappeared when Coach Gambit stepped in front of me,

"Hello there chѐre," Coach said looking down at me.

"Uh hi Coach," I said, _the hell he want._

"You like it here so far," he asked.

"Yeah it's great,"

"Good, since you joined us in the middle of the semester if you want to catch up you can always come by my office," he said with a gleam in his eye.

"Thanks but no thanks that won't be needed," I said. He nodded and walked away. We hit the showers, and went for lunch_. _I grabbed a burger and a can of sprite, and went sit down next to Scott and Jean.

"Hey what was the Coach talking to you for," Scott asked.

"Just if I liked it here and that if I wanted to catch up on work in the class to go to his office," I said taking a bite of my burger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you there's a lot of rumors of the Coach hooking up with students," Scott said eating a bit of his pizza.

"He seemed like the type, I told him no," I said just as Hank sat down next to me and Storm and Logan sat down.

"Storm what's the next class," I asked.

"History," she said.

I nodded and stole a glance at Hank we hadn't talk since the kiss. He noticed I was looking and gave me a small smile, I looked away quickly heat rising to my cheeks. Then a voice began to speak over the intecome

"Attention all students we will be recieving a new student well not really new she came here once before and is rejoining us, Thank you that is all," it said shortaging out.

"They really need to fix that, Jean can you figure out who's coming back," Logan asked food spilling out his mouth.

"You know there is a thing called closing your mouth," I said giving him a disapproving look. Has he ever heard of dinner table manners. He made a face at me, I shook my head at him and waited for Jean to answer.

"Shit," she cursed. She looked at Scott, Storm, Logan, and then Hank telling them telepathically.

Logan started to choke on his food, Scott lheld his head in his hands, Storm's eye was twitching slightly lightening cackling in the distance, and Hank looked away from everyone.

_The is going on_

"Okay someone please tell me who the hell is it," I asked. _What's wrong with them whoever it was they apparently didn't care for_. The bell rang and everyone grabbed there things and left silently I walked Storm to the class.

"Storm who is it please tell me and why were you guys freaking out who is she," I asked.

"Her name is Mystique, she use to go here she was a shapeshifter. She was our friend and then one day she just left without warning, thats all there is to it," Storm said her face emotionless.

Obviously there was more to it but I didn't want to pry, maybe Mystique had a good reason to leave maybe not. I wasn't going to judge her because it wouldn't be fair to judge someone you don't know.

. I sat down in History and quickly began taking notes off the board suddenly the door came open and a blonde-headed girl with brown eyes walked in with the teacher.

"Okay everyone who doesn't know her, this is Mystique she use to be a student here but had to leave. And now she's back so Mystique um you can take a seat next to um Hope," Mr. Warren said pointing at me.

She smiled warningly at me and took a seat.

"Let me officially introduce myself, I'm Hope. Nice to meet you Mystique," I whispered as the lights dimmed for the PowerPoint.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Mystique or Raven if you prefer," she said holding out her hand.

I shook it and nodded at her, she seemed nice but something was different about her. It was probably nothing but I couldn't help but feel that prodding feeling in the back of my mind that she wasn't nice person. I don't maybe it was because past experience with girls like her blonde haired stuck up bitches. I might be wrong but still something wasn't right with this girl.

The day passed quickly and I went to the library to work on my history report on the fall of Rome. I don't get it from what I know that it was Caesar's death that messed everything up. And he was only killed because he had a bastard child with Cleopatra and supposedly trying to make him his heir. Whatever, I logged into the computer base and began looking up research.

**Hank POV:**

_What the hell was thinking coming back here, _I thought punching the wall.

I sat down and looked up at the newly made hole in my room.

_Why why now things were going great, _they were I had finally mustered up the courage to kiss Hope.

_Hope_

I quickly became angry again, I liked her so much and she liked me back at least I think I mean she kissed me back. I was happy and now this damn me. I thought back to the conversation I had with Mystique before I punched a hole in my wall.

*_Flashback_

_I was leaving my math class, when I felt a hand on my shoulder I thought it be Hope but it wasn't. I turned to see Raven; same as ever, same long blonde hair and brown eyes, same beautiful girl that I knew and had once even loved._

_"Hi," she said nervously._

_"Hello, Mystique," I said blankly. _

_"How have you been Hank," she said trying to smile._

_"What the hell are you doing back here, Raven," I said, I was through with this bullshit she wanted something._

_"I came back to be safe and for my friends. I just wanted it back to the way it was and I came back for you," she said._

_I was taken back, she came back for me._

_"Really because I vaguely remember that you left me, so cut the bullshit Raven," I said anger in voice. She flinched at hearing how mad I was,,_

_"Hank I owe you an apology I'm so sorry that I left without telling you. I had to I'm sorry I really am and I would love it if you forgive me," she apologize._

_I crossed my arms at her trying to be mad, but that same feeling I had for her took the better of me. _

_"Apology accepted, but this doesn't change anything, I loved you I really did and that was a BIG mistake, I said hate in my words I turned from her and walked to my room. I felt bad for being mean to her, but she deserved it she shattered my heart and I finally got it back. That and I had found someone else that I really liked, and who liked me back. And then she shows up risking whatever chance I had. I knew Raven better she wanted something, she wasn't here for us._

_*End of Flashback_

So many thoughts race through my mind about Raven. Something was off about her, I could tell she was lying to me but part me kind of wished it was true. I grasped my head, my head pounding, _great now I have a headache. _I took an aspirin and decide to take a nap. I wasn't ready to decide my feelings on Raven just yet, I'll leave that to tomorrow.

**Oooh Mystique is Back okay guys i need to be honest what the hell is going on. there hasn't been any reviews, I would appreciate some because it makes me think that i'm not doing so good or that i should stop this story. I had major writer's block for chapter 6. Okay and to let you know Mystique isn't here for Hank let's just say she's going to make life more complicated for our characters. And endanger them even more. * says in demonic vioce*She can't be trust lol. Please comment and let me know how i'm doing and give me some tips guys if you have any. Or some ideas that will spice things up for the story, i will make sure to give you credit on it. thanks**

**~Your Poetgirl**

**Ps. I won't be updating alot soon because my brother is getting married i'm helping with the wedding its in a week so if i don't update thats why that or i might get lazy**


	7. Pushed away

Author: Poetgirl10

Rating: T for teen

Cast: Charles Xavier ~~~ (17) Ororo aka Storm, Logan aka Wolverine, Jean aka Marvel girl/Phoenix, Hank aka Beast, Scott aka Cyclops,(16) Hope aka Static (OC), Mariah aka Aqua (OC)

Sorry if the people get out of character in anyway.

Disclaimer:  I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS (except for Hope and Mariah) FROM X-MEN. Stan Lee owns the comic and whoever the hell produced the movies. But I did take some lines from the movie. :D Enjoy please tell me how I did

_This is for thoughts and singing_

_*This is for flashback_

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters:

Ever since she came here, ever since Mystique came back I've barely spoken to Hank. We talked every now and then but most of the time he was in his lab or Mystique was glued to him. I WAS SO MAD THAT I avoid him completely for the next couple of weeks. When I see them together my blood boils, because even though no one is telling me that they were together at one point. I curse myself for being jealous after all he was never mine in the first place, we never put a label on it after the kiss.

"Hope," Storm said breaking me out of my thoughts. I put on a fake smile , "Oh hey storm," I said but she wasn't buying it.

She sat down next to me in the garden, with Midnight in her lap. Aqua came up with the name midnight because I always stay up past midnight. Soft purring erupted from the kitten, as pet her softly focusing on her soft fur instead of meeting Storm's eyes.

"We know you're not okay Hope, ever since she came back," Storm said carefully

"Look storm I know you're trying to help but it's really nothing I'm over it," I said my voice waving at the last part.

"No you're not, you and Hank we so cute everyone knew he liked you and you him,"

"If he did he has a funny way of showing it. He's got her glued to him,"

"You Mystique isn't so bad,"

"Am I the only that sees there's something really off about her," I exclaimed. God every time I talk to her it's like bells ringing in my head she's dangerous she's a threat.

"Talk to him about it, you can't kept avoiding him. I mean he's wondering what he did wrong," Storm said.

_God I hated it when she was right_, I had been avoiding him. I shook my head, "You know I hate it when you're right," I said putting my head in hands.

She smiled at me then motioned her head at the door, "Go get him," she said. I hoped up determination set, I walked out the door only to turn back.

"Hey you know that was something that would be in a movie,"

"Just go get your man," she said.

I stuck my tongue at her, and ran down the hallway if he's anywhere it be the library.

**Mystique's POV:**

_Damn it to hell_

She picked her phone and dialed the number and waited restlessly for him to answer.

"Mystique my dear what is wrong,"

"She's on to me Erik," I exclaimed pacing back and forth.

Ever since the return to Xavier's I carried out the plan getting them to trust me again. But hope I can tell she knows something's not right, I glued myself to Hank. Speaking to him about the research he was doing before I left. We've been working together a lot on the syrem, from what I heard Hank and hope have been very cozy. I tried to spend as much time with him as possible so he won't have time to be with her.

"Calm down Raven, who's onto you?," Erik said.

"Hope damn it, she knows something is off about me,"

"Don't fret my dear I've been working on our plan. I had a meeting with Stryker yesterday, I think he was interested in what I have to say. From I know he is planning an attack on the mansion," Erik explained.

I sighed in relief, he always had a plan.

"So just keep Hank at bay and handle Hope, she's threatening our plan,"

"Okay Erik how long until,"

"1 more day and then Stryker attacks,"

"Okay then goodbye Erik," she said.

"Goodbye my dear," he said hanging up.

_Better go see Hank,_ I thought groaning to myself. _1 more day then you won't have to be so close to him, _I reminded myself.

**Hope POV:**

Just as I expected Hank was in the library furiously typing into the computer jotting down notes. I snuck up slowly behind him and covered his from behind.

"Your terrible at sneaking up on people, I saw you come in," Hank said taking my hands off his glasses and turning towards me.

He had dark circles under his eyes and sadness graced his face. My heart sank this was most likely my fault I had been avoiding him of course that would have hurt him.

"I'm sorry," I choked out a lump forming in my throat.

"For what,"

"Avoiding you," I managed to say my voice breaking. Tears threaten to fall from my eyes, I willed them away.

"Why you do it," he asked.

I pulled my hands out of his biting my lip nervously, and sat down. I didn't dare met those piercing blue eyes.

"After, Raven came back it was li-," Hank cut me off before I could finish.

"What does Raven have to do with this," Hank said confused.

"Please let me finish, she's been glued to you ever since she came back. At first she seemed nice but something was off about her. Then every time I tried to talk to you she'd appear and take you away. And no one had the balls to tell me that you two were together," I said finally meeting his eyes he looked away and fiddled with his hands.

"What didn't think I could handle it, I'm not that weak,"

"No one said you were weak," Hank finally said.

"Well ya'll sure did act like I couldn't handle it. Anyways, finally I just stopped avoided both of you. I fussed at myself I couldn't help but be jealous seeing you to together. But then again you weren't really mine to claim," I said hoping that he would say it wasn't true.

Hank took his glasses off and looked at me with sadness in those beautiful blue eyes. And leaned over and wiped away the tears that were falling from my eyes. I furiously wiped away at my eyes, I hated crying in front of others I looked ugly when I cry.

"God I hate crying,"

"Why"

"I'm ugly when I cry," I said laughing at myself.

"Your beautiful," Hank said flashy a big toothy smile.

That just made me cry even more, "I'm sorry," I croaked out , he just wrapped his arms around me hugging me. "It's okay I forgive you," he said.

I clung onto him as tears escaped from my eyes, "Hank, I think I love you," I whispered so low I wasn't even sure he heard me. He looked at me with that goofy smile of his; he cupped my cheek gently and kissed me. It was even better than the first, much more passionate. He pulled me closer to him as he kissed me, we broke apart for air. He kissed my tears away; I couldn't help but giggle and pressed his forehead against mine. "I love you too," he whispered back.

"It's just t-that I don't trust her, there's something seriously wrong about her. And I can't help but sense it she's trouble and I can feel something bad is about to happen and it's gonna be her fault," I said.

"You know I just been helping her. She was interested in the syrem I was working on and she wanted on for herself that's it. Nothing else, frankly I don't think anything could come between us. Or make me forget about you," he said.

"I believe you, come on," I said getting him up and bringing him to one of the couches in the corner of the library. I sat down and he rested his head in my lap, I felt his breathing regulate as he dozed off . I smiled to myself as I smoothed out his hair as he slept. Little did I know the conversation I had with him wasn't a secret. A certain shape shifter was listening to us from behind a bookshelf.

A couple of hours passed and Hank woke up and walked me back to my room. We chilled in my room for awhile playing with Midnight. When my sister came bursting through the door with the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh my god oh my god okay do you love me I know you do so please let me go out with Pietro next Saturday please," Mariah exclaimed.

My big sister self wanted yell and say no my baby sister is not going on a date, but the look on her face would make anyone melt right now.

"Okay, but I'll supervise and I want to talk to Quicksilver first," I said.

"Okay thank you," she said giving me a hug and running out the door.

I kissed Hank goodbye, took a long hot shower, and crawled into bed. I went to sleep with the unsettling feeling something bad was going to happen the next day.

The next morning was a cloudy day it was unsettling how dreary it felt. Something's not right, I quickly got dressed grabbed my things and headed for class. Everything seemed alright but I felt off all day. As I wrote down notes I overheard some girls next to me.

"So she just left again that's the second time," one girl said.

"I know right she just up and left just like last time, Lyra," the other girl said.

"Oh well Raven must have some issues or something to disappear again," Lyra said returning to her notes.

_She's gone again, _I thought. I knew it something wasn't right. After Class I ran looking for the guys and found them in the living room.

"She's GONE," I yelled. as I reached them.

"Who's gone," Logan and Scott said at the same time.

"It's Raven. SHE'S GONE AGAIN," I said out of breath.

I heard Jean and Storm gasp as they all stared at me.

_I knew I knew this would happen, _I thought.

"It's true she's gone again," Hank said stepping out of the shadows.

"Why would she leave again," Storm said. I sat down next to her and Logan.

"Guys I haven't been able to pick up on her thoughts she's created walls that weren't there before when she came back," Jean said snuggling closer to Scott.

"Am I the only one who saw this coming," I exclaimed walking over to the window. "She was bad news since she got here," I added.

"I wonder why she left," Scott said.

"I didn't think she'd leave again she said she was here to stay," Jean said. Then the lights in the house went out, a wave of danger washed over me.

"What the fuck is going on," Logan cursed.

Suddenly all the windows in the house busted, glass flying from all the directions, and I screamed in pain as glass blasted in my face. Jean screamed in shock, cans of gas come out of nowhere. I felt my cuts heal up, "Move move move," Logan yelled as she pushed us down the corridor.


	8. Attack

Author: Poetgirl10

Rating: T for teen

Cast: Charles Xavier ~~~ (17) Ororo aka Storm, Logan aka Wolverine, Jean aka Marvel girl/Phoenix, Hank aka Beast, Scott aka Cyclops,(16) Hope aka Static (OC), Mariah aka Aqua (OC)

Sorry if the people get out of character in anyway.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS (except for Hope and Mariah) FROM X-MEN. Stan Lee owns the comic and whoever the hell produced the movies. But I did take some lines from the movie. :D Enjoy please tell me how I did

_This is for thoughts and singing_

_*This is for flashback_

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters:

The doors burst open to reveal military men with guns filling up the room. Logan pushed us down the hall and we ran up the stairs but it seemed everywhere we went they were there. Students woke up from the ruckus and entered the hallways I saw someone of our teachers.

"Everyone come on there's been an attack on mansion follow us," Coach Gambit said motioning them to a secret passage way.

"What the fuck is going on," some people yelled.

I've lived in this place for the past 3 months explored ever inch and it seemed like it was bigger now. Many kids were screaming and some even crying.

"Look it's going to be alright follow me okay," I said picking up a little girl.

I had the kids hold hands and follow me, their was a secret passage next to a marble statue. I pushed the head to the bust back and pressed a red button, a door slide open. One by one the kids filed into it I gave the little girl to her brother. We split up quickly getting kids to safety, I met up with Logan and the rest who were just about to escape into a passage. I was just about to crawl in,I gasped realizing a terrible thought, they all stared at me like I was crazy.

"Come on we gotta keep moving," Logan said.

"No, Aqua," I pulled back and took off running and jumped over the stair case railing only to be attack by intruders.

I summoned up my powers shocking three of them back and punching one in the face. I moved passed them and headed towards my room. One of them grabbed me from behind, I struggled out of his grasp and raised up my foot and slammed it into his junk. He dropped to his knees and I took the opening to kick him in the head.

"AQUA AQUA where are you," I yelled as I ran down our hallway to our room.

I ran inside to find kitty knock out on the ground and a man trying to strangle Mariah. I gave him a round house kick to the head sending him staggering back. (Okay people I'm terrible at fighting scenes so bare with me)He charged at me with a knife,

_Oh shit_, I thought_. _

I dodge his attack and shot a bolt of electricity at him. He dropped his knife and my fingers tickled with electricity as I punched him giving him a fist full of electricity. He dropped to the ground unconscious; I picked up Mariah who had collapsed to the ground. Hank came in and took Aqua from me and I picked up Kitty. We tried to run to another passage only for it to close up behind them. Heading to the next one we ran into Mr. Warren who was about to close the passage.

"Give them here," Mr. Warren said taking Kitty and Mariah running down the hallway and escaping into a secret passage.

"Come on Hope we need to go now," Hank said grabbing me and pulling me in the other direction.

_Swoosh. _I heard passed my ear and saw a dart embedded in the wall. I ran as quickly as I could to keep up with Hank.

"Most of the students got away we need to find Storm and Logan," Hank stated as a man with a gun came out of nowhere.

Hank punched him hard knocking him out, _Can you say hot, _I thought. We ran again passing down the stairs,

"Can I say after seeing that I am so hot for you right now," I breathed out. He shook his head and chuckled at me, Storm and Logan we pushing kids through a passageway as it closed up.

"Hey you got to Mariah," Storm asked.

"Yeah she's fine are all the kids out,"

"Just about,"

"Okay then come o-," I stopped when I heard another _Swoosh _and a sharp pain in my back. "Hope," Logan said as I wobbled lightly. I turned myself to look at my back, there was a dart I fell to the floor as Hank caught me taking out the dart and steadying me.

"Damn that's some strong shit," I said a wave of bliss washed over me.

"We need to get the fuck out of here," Logan said unsheathing his claws.

Suddenly, we were surrounded by men with gun it was obvious we were out numbered. "Don't move," one man said as they all aimed their guns at us.

"Hank on my cue run," I whispered. He stared at me in shock, "What," he whispered. "Go when I tell you," I whispered again making sure Storm and Logan heard me.

"NOW," I screamed as I summoned up all the energy in my body to form an Electro-magnetic force field blocking the bullets and darts the shoot at us.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Storm and Logan pull Hank away and escape down a corridor. I began feeling sleepy put I willed myself to keep it.

"STOP IT STOP IT HOLD YOUR FIRE," a voice said. They removed their guns and I dropped the shield falling to the ground exhausted.

A man with white thinning hair and a beard came in a black pin-striped suit, he kneeled down before me grabbed my face and pulling it up to look at him.

"What a fascinating little mutant," he spat.

"You will BURN IN HELL hurting these kids. They're just kids why what gives y-you the right," I said sleepily the dart must have contained some type of sleeping potion. I received a slap to the face

"Do NOT talk to Me like that you filthy MUTANT," he spat saying mutant as if it was the most terrible thing a person could be.

"Take her away I want to study her powers she may prove useful to me," he said walking away. The men moved forward and I felt a sharp blow to the head before passing out.

_1 WEEK LATER_

I screamed in pain as I was electrocuted, I struggled against the restraints around my wrists and ankles. I was tired and hungry ever since I got here I've been strapped to this table and electrocuted when I would attack the scientist. This time the doctor came to me with a needle filled with blue liquid he lean close enough for me the grab his shirt pulled him down and bit him.

"What it do this time," a deep voice said coming from a tall guard.

"It bite me," the scientist said.

They have been calling me it no matter how many times I've told them my name, assholes.

"How m-many fucking times do I have to tell you my name is Hope," I said. The guard came and held me down as the scientist injected me with a blue liquid. I hate needles I prefer the maze they had me run everyday to see how long it would take for me to find a way out. Except if you stopped the collar on your ankle and arm would feel as if needles were stabbing at you still it's better than this stuff they shoot me up with. Some would make me hungry, thirst, energetic only to crash much like energy drinks, and then others would cause me to feel so much pain I swear it's worse then weave. (If you ever had weave in it hurts like a mofo and you cry for 4 hours as its put in, I got it once NEVER AGAIN)

It felt like liquid fire was put into my veins, my whole arm felt as if it was on fire then it went numb.

"How did that feel," the man said in an English accent. He had a name tag that read _Ralph Heisenberg._

"Well Ralphie where do I begin? Its like you turds set my arm on fire with that blue stuff. You guys attack my home and pretty much tried to kill the people I love, so I'd say I'm feeling just FUCKING DANDY," I said. _ Fucking assholes, __I smiled as he looked at me in shock _

"Interesting,"

"Is it really," I said sarcastically, he scribbled some notes and nodded his head at the guards. They approached the table and began to unhook the restraints, whatever energy I have left I need to use it now.

I took the chance to send a kick in the head to one guard as I grabbed the other in a choke hold. I was getting out of this hell hole , the other guard grabbed me from behind(lol from behind haha I'm sorry I'm pervy like that). The guy in the lab coat grabbed a syringe of clear liquid while the guards held me down.

"Aw fuck come on really another fucking needle," I cringed as he made his way towards me.

God all these fucking needles, I had a discomfort for needles okay I hate them. I struggled from their hold, as he came and injected me. Suddenly, I felt my whole body chill out my arms and legs felt heavy. A smile crept across my face as bliss washed over me, I cocked my head at the man.

"What is that stuff,"

"Morphine," he said dully

"That's some pretty hard stuff but I thought it was a pain reliever," I said it came out in a slur must be that blue stuff.

"It is you'll be happy that I gave you that from what I know the drug I administrated before well you'll be in pain," he said with a evilly smile as he began to walk away

"Tosser," I muttered under my breath. He stopped in his tracks and continued to walk away, the picked me up my arms and began to drag me.

"Come on guys you should be uh a gentleman and pick a lady up to carry her to wherever the hell your bringing me," I said my cocky side really comes out when I'm surrounded by people I have a great disdain for.

They dragged me to a room and threw me in, I looked around. It had plain grey walls, cold floor, a bed, and on the other side of the room was a sink and a toilet. I groaned this was like a prison cell, and I was the prisoner. Got damn it, I was hungry and worse tired, my powers don't work right when I'm tired if I had enough energy I'd zap the hell out of them. But they figured that out two days ago, and kept me so I would stay tired

Charles is a telepathy maybe where ever we are he could hear me.

_Doubt it, okay Charles… Charles... if your there and can hear me please find me I need your help please find me, please take care of Aqua for me, tell everyone I miss them, and…and tell Hank I love him._

I got nothing in response, just freakin great. I dragged myself to the bed crawled in, I'll try again tomorrow.

_**Back at Xavier's school for Mutants**_

It's been a week since the attack on the school, lucky for them they have held captive some of the intruders. Everyone has been pretty shaken up 4 mutants were taken from the school including Hope, Hank has been wandering like a lost puppy and Mariah's cries can be heard late at night.

Storm came rushing into the library and grabbed Hank pulling him to Xavier's office where Logan, Jean, and Scott were waiting.

"What's going on," Hank questioned.

"Late last night I I thought I heard Hope her thoughts were sent to me. It was very faint hard to hear but I could make out some of it," Charles said.

Everyone stood up straight, "What did you hear, Professor," Jean asked.

"I can tell she's underground, she was begging for me to find her and tell that she missed you all especially Mariah. I could sense that she's by water some type of water source,"

"The only place with water in this area would be Alkali Lake," Scott said holding Jeans hand. They were all afraid for Hope she was their best friend, Storm walls began to crumble when she was lost. She was depressed but with Logan by her side she was okay. They began to file out the room, "Hank wait," the Professor said stopping him from leaving.

He turned back to the Professor he had bags under his eyes and looked as if he had been crying. "I know you miss her Hank and I want you to know that the last thing I heard before she faded away was "Tell Hank I love him," he said. Hank nodded at him and left the room.

The group met up in the library and logged onto one of the computers to find Alkali Lake. Hank typed away furiously on the keyboard, "Damn don't kill it," Logan said. In a few minutes they found it's locating it would take 3 hours to get there. Hanks only thought was, _I'm going to kill the bastards that took Hope from us._


	9. The Rescue part 1

Author: Poetgirl10

Rating: T for teen

Cast: Charles Xavier ~~~ (17) Ororo aka Storm, Logan aka Wolverine, Jean aka Marvel girl/Phoenix, Hank aka Beast, Scott aka Cyclops,(16) Hope aka Static (OC), Mariah aka Aqua (OC)

Sorry if the people get out of character in anyway.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS (except for Hope and Mariah) FROM X-MEN. Stan Lee owns the comic and whoever the hell produced the movies. But I did take some lines from the movie. :D Enjoy please tell me how I did

_This is for thoughts and singing_

_*This is for flashback_

**Also people I probably should have been said this Logan knows all about the Styrker thing.**_  
><em>

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters:

I couldn't move how can I say this pain was too excruciating that doctor wasn't joking around that liquid was no joke. I couldn't move every time I did a blinding pain would shoot through me, my throat burned from screaming.

They had taken me and put me in a room with 3 kids, I recognize them from the mansion. A little girl with golden blonde hair and blue eyes sat next to me, I had learned her name was Naomi and she was 7.

"So what's your power," I croaked out, my voice was hoarse and dry I barely recognize it.

"It's not that great I'm a …..Healer at least that's what the Professor told me I can um.. use someone's energy or uh uh essence and use it to heal someone else but it can sometimes kill them if I take enough to bring some back from the dead," she said trying to find words to explain.

"That's pretty cool," I said.

"Yeah Professor's says I could be very powerful if I focus enough,"

"Yeah he's normally right when it comes to that he's a great man he reminds me of my father before he died always caring," I said trying to sit up against the wall after a few cries of anguish I rested my head against the wall.

"You shouldn't move you know," a boy by the name of Ian with short black hair and gray eyes said from across the room. Ian had the power to manipulate peoples actions by his voice.

"You're going to tire yourself out you need your rest okay," added another boy name Matt who had blonde hair and emerald green eyes who was around Aqua's age. Matt could control and move objects much like Jean.

I gave him a little smile he was such a little sweet heart, that thought only made my heart sink further. _These kids don't belong in a place like this_, I thought. The door came open and Stryker walk in with his men, Naomi scrambled away next to Ian as Stryker kneeled down next to me.

"You really something," he said with a smile.

Just looking at his face formed a horrid taste in my mouth, "Its bad enough I have to smell your breath I don't want to look at your face every consider plastic surgery or a tic tac even," I said a grimace coming across my face. His breath really stinks plus he's hideous which just adds to it all.

He frowned at me, "Do you know what I think it's time to show you why we've been testing on you the most," he said signaling to his boys.

"Hello boys nice to see you ag- aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you mother effer," I cried as through harshly picked me up. I saw white as pain racked through me; I could only whimper as the carried me out of the room. The first I saw was a desk that Stryker stood by in the back of the room was some typed of chamber.

"I'd like you to meet someone," he said pressing a button on the chamber.

Smoke flushed out as the door slide open, it was dark inside and then a black boot stepped out of the chamber. My eyes widened in horror of what stood before me, I couldn't speak as everything began to sink in I let out an ear piercing scream.

**Back at Xavier's school for mutants:**

The x-men where all duked out in their black leather preparing to rescue Hope and the others that were taken. They knew their destination: _Alkali Lake _ Stryker was using an old Air Force sit underneath lake. The only way in was to swim the scuba gear was already packed onto the black bird. Logan and Hank loaded on the supplies, 1 hours till it's time to go.

Logan looked over at his friend, Hank hadn't been the same hopefully when they got Hope back he'd be okay. He patted Hank on the back and walked over to Storm, he kissed her cheek. If he was Hank and it had been Storm his temper would have flared and ran after them picking a fight getting him nowhere.

"Well get her back Ro promise," he said.

She turned to him her white hair cascaded onto her shoulders, "I know I just hope we get there in time," she said. She had lost her best friend no her sister they were that close, _If it takes everything we've got we are going to get Hope back._

_After they loaded everything onto the black bird they began boarding, Hank was just about to get in when Mariah came running in._

_"Hank I need to talk to you," she said her eyes were red and she had a determined look on her face. _

_"It will only take a minute guys," he said getting down and walking over to her. "Aqua-," he began but was cut off by her._

_"You listen to me Hope is my sister I love her and you so you bring her back home," she cried poking him in the chest._

_ "She's alive I know it I still feel her and I don't want lose you too. So you come back safe both of you okay you have to promise me please I CAN'T lose anyone else," she cried tears running down her cheeks her whole frame shaking._

_He quickly hugged her, her words melted away the gates to his emotions. He had soon look at her as a little sister, he was going to bring Hope home no matter what it takes. _

_"I'll bring her home, Aqua, I promise you," he whispered when she stopped shaking he let her go and boarded the Blackbird. The hanger closed up and he climbed into the pilot chair and began rising up the plane with Storm in the co-pilot chair. _

_As they take off Hank takes a glance out the window and sees Mariah standing there watching them leave. __Show time, __he thought as he raised the plane off the ground and into the sky. It would take about 30 minutes to reach the lake; Storm reached over gave him a light squeeze of his hand. He gave her a smile, and shot the plane forward. _

_As the lake started to come into view he silently landed it on the far side, everyone began to put on their scuba gear over their uniforms. He took a minute to look at everyone, Storm was helping Logan with his gear, and Jean was sitting down probably trying to see how many we are up against. Scott and Bobby Drake where talking about something, but decided not to listen in with his super hearing. _

"Okay guys we all know the objective, so let's get this show on the road," Scott stated his leader side taking over.

They got out the plane and one by one jumped into the lake. Everyone turned on their flashlights and Jean sent everyone a message. _Okay guys we have to get deeper once we do there's going to be a tunnel their guards there. Guys their some mutants I'm picking up but they're not one of us so it's safe to say this guy has mutants working for him, _Jean sent to everyone and they all just mentally sighed.

As they swam deeper the tunnel came into site and they climbed through and Hank hacked into the base to open the door. Once it opened they climbed in and closed the door behind them, the water that came in soon evaporated and the next door opened. They got out of the scuba gear and began to pace around the facility. They split up into groups of 2: Storm and Logan, Scott and Jean, Hank and Bobby.

**Scott and Jean:**

They headed down a corridor and stopped and their tracks when they heard crying. They looked to the left it was a plain gray door with a part cut out to look inside. Inside were 3 kids, two boys and a girl, "Scott," Jean said as he reached up to his visor and shot a blast that destroyed the door.

"Jean" Naomi yelled running towards her.

Jean hugged her, "Hey girl time to go home come on boys we need to get you out of here," she said.

They headed out of the room and were approached by two huge men. Scott shot one in the stomach with blast sending him flying backwards into the wall. While the man was down Ian ran over to him and made him go to sleep. Jean was in front with the kids behind her and Scott covering them from behind.

**Logan and Storm:**

Logan quickly knocked out two of the guards while Storm hacked into their control system. She scanned the monitors looking for Hope, she just saw Scott and Jean on the screen with 3 little kids. Hank and Bobby where heading down a separate corridor a few halls away, headed for Jean. An idea quickly formed in her head,

"Ro what are you doing," Logan growled as he knocked out the last guard.

"Making a bomb," she said as she grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and several chemicals. Storm had been taking bomb classes on how to disable one and she learned how to make one, she grabbed the clock off the desk. Logan shook his hand and pulled her out the room, they ran down the hall Scott was close by from what the monitor said. Hank and Bobby had already met up with them as they neared the corner.

"What the hell is that," Jean asked starring at the contraption in Storm's hand.

"A bomb," she said simply.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps and the turned Logan unsheath his claws as Stryker and his minions rounded the corner.

"Logan, nice to see you again,"

He let out an animalistic growl, "Go find Hope I handle these clowns," he said.

"You sure," Storm said with worry eyes, Logan turned and gave her a small peck on the lips. "Go," he said.

She nodded and with one last look at him ran _Please let us all be okay in the end, _she thought.


	10. TheRescue part 2

Author: Poetgirl10

Rating: T for teen

Cast: Charles Xavier ~~~ (17) Ororo aka Storm, Logan aka Wolverine, Jean aka Marvel girl/Phoenix, Hank aka Beast, Scott aka Cyclops,(16) Hope aka Static (OC), Mariah aka Aqua (OC)

Sorry if the people get out of character in anyway.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS (except for Hope and Mariah) FROM X-MEN. Stan Lee owns the comic and whoever the hell produced the movies. But I did take some lines from the movie. :D Enjoy please tell me how I did

_This is for thoughts and singing_

_**Okay people I was listening to the new song of chris brown while writing this"Next to You" it came on I think it kinda fits but it does cause if you watch the video right when the girl gets hit by the car is when (something happens to Hope) so it timed perfectly. Hope you enjoy **_

_Warning: You guys might be mad at me might cry like I did while writing maybe maybe not watever  
><em>

_*This is for flashback_

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters:

**Hope POV:**

I had kept up my guard when they brought me here not letting them see that I was scared, but the gates of my emotions broke at what stood before me. She smiled at, or should I say I smiled at me, in front of me was me. Same height, eyes, hair, face but she had an evil aura that surrounded her, the first time in my life I found myself speechless.

"Finally, you don't have anything to say, you know what to do," Stryker said nodding at the clone of me.

She had a sickening smile on her face, as she got into a fighting stance. I was in no condition to fight not now, but I had to. She lunged forward trying to land a blow into my shoulder, I dodge her or me (whatever) grabbing her arm and twisting her around. I kicked her in the back; she turned and managed to catch my foot twisting it. I yelped in pain and I felt a familiar surge run through me, _Right on time thank God. _I manage to struggle out of her grasp and shot the electricity out aiming for her chest.

She yelped in pain and fell back her side, "You bitch," Hope said lacing every word with hate.

"Takes one to know one, chickie," I fired back, electricity danced around me finally getting some strength back. Stryker and his minions quickly tried to escape afraid of the electricity.

She got back up and grabbed a knife out of her pocket. "Now that's cheating," I scoffed she smirk at me and lunged forward cutting me on the arm. I waited for it to close up but it didn't, the shock was evident on my face.

"Good that doctor actually made something useful beside me of course," Hope said with a smirk cutting me again on the cheek. _The blue stuff got dammit_

"Hate to break it to ya, but your nothing but a copy of my greatness," I said with a smug smile landing a blow in her shoulder.

She staggered backwards clutching her shoulder, she quickly repositioned herself and sent a sharp kick to my leg. I fell to ground feeling the stinging pain in my leg, she took the chance to punch me with a kick of electricity. I spat out some blood and got up ignoring the pain in my leg, I felt fatigue creeping up. _Not going down without a good fight. _I shot electricity at her and she counter acted it with her own, she had put much more energy and strength in hers that it knocked me back into the wall. I hit the wall it a terrifying crack, and fell onto Stryker's desk and onto the floor.

"Damn I gotta say I pack a pretty good kick huh," I said smirking at her, her eye was practically twitching. Apparently, she didn't like being compared, she continued to attack it seemed the more that I was losing energy the more she would gain it. She stabbed me in the same leg she kick me causing me to fall to the ground

She kneeled down and peered at me, " How pathetic you know I'm let ya in a secret. Wondering why you keep getting weaker, I'm happy to say I'm the full cause of it. The more I stay alive the weaker you become like I'm killing you. Literally, the more alive I am the more you die,"she laughed.

"You will die today, you can count that," I spat at her, I latched onto her leg electrocuting her. She hissed at me, _the fuck she's a cat now._

Electricity latched out around her tearing the paint off the walls, breaking Stryker's desk into pieces, the pipes came out walls breaking into sharp pieces that flew around. I manage to duck one but got cut with another piece. I got up and ran at her picking the knife she had dropped and cut her across the face, she yelped in pain. She looked at me the cut reached from her chin up to her nose, and I charged as much electricity into my hand and punched her sharp in the face. She dropped to the ground; I tossed the knife away and made my way to the door.

I heard the pounding of feet on the ground and quickly ducked behind a large trash can , "Nothing in this one," a familiar voice said. I dashed out behind the can to see Storm, Bobby, Jean, Scott, and Hank looking into a room.

"Guys," I exclaimed, they all turned to me with love and happiness in their eyes as they moved towards me.

"Hope," they all yelled at the same time.

I heard a yell of anger I turn to side to see myself with a large sharp pole of metal, I felt it pierce my stomach I let an ear piercing scream at the pain. It lifted me off the ground and into the wall. I turned to see them all stop in tracks fear, anger, hate, and confusion in their eyes, as I slumped to the ground holding the metal that was embedded in my stomach. Hank ran forward and talked my clone to the ground with the help of Scott.

I turned on my side the pain was unbearable, "Hank Scott what are you doing get off me," clone me said.

"She's lying ," I yelled, they all looked back and forth between me and clone. Storm had a cold look on her face as she kneeled next to me, " Prove to us you're the real Hope tell us something only she would know and well help you," she said. The clone looked confused and struggled with Hank and Scott on top of her, I felt my body go numb.

"Storm you're my sister, you know me," the fake clone choked out. Storm looked at her gaze still cold but it softened at her words.

My eyes went wide in disbelief, _she was buying it no no no this can't happen._

I looked at Storm and then turned to Hank, "Hank..," I gasped out , he looked at me with a look that could have killed. I moved and tried to reposition myself crying out as the metal went deeper in me,

"When we were little I was at a pl-playground…..these kids kept te-teasing me about my father being dead. You ca-came and ….helped.. me after that they left me alone.. that day you gave me my nickname," I choked out white flashing before my eyes. I reached up and moved down my shirt showing him a tattoo of a star. He reached down and moved it of my clone and of course she had the same tattoo.

"Nice try," he spat at me hate, and anger in his words.

"Is this enough proof for you," I said as I moved up against the wall gasping the whole way. I grabbed the chain that was around my neck of a crescent moon and star, he down at the necklace it was all he needed. My body went cold, I felt incredible sleepily I could hear a slur of voices soon I couldn't tell who was who.

"Hope….take…metal….out," was all I could make out before the sharp pain in my stomach racked through me. I screamed in agony as I know longer felt the presence of the metal, I slumped and felt the cool floor behind my face.

The fight to keep my eyes open and the stay awake was coming to a close and I was losing.

"Hope no don't close your eyes gotta stay up," Hank said shaking me lightly tears threatening to fall.

You know they say your whole life flashes before your eyes before you die, all I saw where the faces of my friends. I heard them yelling at me to stay awake but they're voices got farther and farther away. I muttered a silent "I love you." I tried to smile I didn't know if I succeeded but as the darkness closed in around their faces I was contempt with knowing they were okay.

**Everyone POV:**

"NO!," Storm screamed holding the limp body of Hope tears streaming down her face. Hank cried silent tears and Scott was holding a hysterical Jean. They heard footsteps and Logan reared the corner with a hopeful look once he laid eyes on Storm holding Hope he face went dark. He walked over to Storm who kept muttering "no" he wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay it's gonna be okay," he said.

She turned to him, "NO IT'S NOT OKAY IT'S HOPE SHE- SHE," she yelled as she sobbed over her body.

"Oh for the love of God shut your blubbering up already," Hope's clone yelled in frustration as she tugged at her restraints in return she got a sharp slap from Storm.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch," Storm yelled.

"She was dying already I just made the process a lil faster," she said with a smile. Storm just about had it her eyes beginning to glow white thunder was heard and lashed out bolts of lightning at her. She screams in pain she never felt that much power before, Storm's eyes changed back to normal.

"You can hurt me as much as you want won't change anything,"

Jean gasp and turned towards the clone, "It's her she was killing her, she's a clone taken from the make up of Hope as she lived Hope died, she's a part of Hope, there could only be one so if one got weaker the other stronger one dies she has full control and all of Hope's strength," Jean exclaimed.

"Bingo, red head over got it right,"

Naomi got up from her spot sitting down and over to where Storm was, "I can help," she said.

"No you can't-," Storm said

"I can bring her back but she would die, I'm willing to do it, I'm a healer"

"Have you ever brought some back from the dead," Bobby asked.

"No only those near death I only did that once but it wore me out so much I passed out," Naomi said.

Everyone looked at each other than at this girl, she had a brave face and she was their only hope. They contemplate for a little while Storm and Scott fighting not to do it for it might hurt Naomi but it was worth a shot. Hank dragged a kicking and yelling clone next to Hope's corpse, as soon as Naomi touched her she froze her face went blank and she went completely still.

Naomi's hand began to glow a bright white(kinda like leo when he's people on charmed look it up good show), she focused as much as she could about Hope drawing the clone's essence back into Hope slowly giving her life. The light emitting form her palms grew brighter to where the clone and Hope were glowing and everyone was shielding their eyes. The light went out and everyone looked to see a very dead clone and a very glowing Hope.

They were all silent as they watched Hope's chest rise up and down and all the cuts and wounds began to heal themselves. Her eyes opened and she jerked up gasping for air, they stared at her in awe as she stared into space. Hope looked down at her dead clone and turned to find them all starring at her,

"The hell y'all staring like that I mean damn," she said. She received a tackle by everybody clutching onto her as if they're life depended on it, "God damn air AIR AIR," she gasped they pulled back Jean and Storm had tears stained on their face.

**Hope's POV:**

"How ..wha- how am I back," I stammered they all smiled and pointed at Naomi who had a big smile on her face of pride.

"I DID IT! With my powers," she said her grin grower wider.

I stood up a little shake on my legs, "Come here you," I said picking her up swinging her around. She laughed hugging me back , "Thank you thank you so much, Naomi really I owe you," I said giving her a kiss on her forehead. I stopped remembering everything, "What happened to Stryker," I said looking back at them.

Logan plastered a big goofy grin, "Yeah their lunch meat now haha," he said.

I laughed at him and saw Hank stand up behind Logan, I felt tears run down the my cheeks I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to him completely jumping him and he held I latched onto him fearing if I let him go he'd be gone forever. "I love you, I love you so much," I choked out. "I love you more than you know," he said squeezing me tight.

We left that god forsaken place as the plane lifted up into the air, I looked down one last time to see the entire building blow up.

"What the hell was that," I exclaimed, I looked to see Storm laughing.

"Just a precaution," she said.

The ride home was silent as soon as I got there it was like a huge party everyone was there, as soon I as I saw Aqua I pushed through the mob and grabbed her. She cried into my shoulder as I held her close to me, "I love you Aqua," I cried. "I love you too sis,"she cried. I let her go and she ran past me jumping into Hank's arm hugging him giving him a peck on the cheek. I smile at the sight, I looked around and saw the Professor looking at me happiness shown in his eyes.

"I am beyond happy that your alright my dear," he said as I gave him a hug.

"Well I did die,"

"Wha-what," he exclaimed. _I'll tell you later okay, _I thought at him he nodded and gave him a kiss on top his bald head.

After our little welcome home party everyone began heading for bed, I caught up with Hank.

"Hey," he said seeing me outside his door.

"Can I come in," I asked, he nodded and open the door fully he was only in pajama pants and a wife-beater. I looked around his room and noticed Logan wasn't there and a note on Hank's desk. _So he was spending the night with Storm, _I thought.

As soon as he closed the door, I jumped into his arms and kissed him forcefully it was rough and full of passion. I pressed my body against his, he held me tight to him. He kissed back with as much force as me he's hand caressed my cheek. We broke apart for air only to kiss each other with more force than before. I could feel his muscles beneath his shirt, I quickly pulled it off him. _Damn, _was my only thought as I starred at his chest we were both panting now.

"You sure," he asked I loved him so much for being a gentleman. "I am more than sure," I said. He kissed me again locking the door, pushing us toward the bed.(yep kay you pervs ya'll gonna have to use your imagination I'm not writing no freaky dicky okay)

"Wow," I breathed out, Hank laughed I felt it vibrate through his body as I laid my head on his chest. "I'll never let you go ever again you hear me," he said. I looked into those loving blue eyes, "I know that's why I love you," I said. Who would have thought my old friend has become my boyfriend, people mistake him for being weak just because he's tall and lean. The world could not understand people like us just because were different special. Hopefully one day they would and wouldn't treat us like Stryker did me and Logan. I began to smile at the thought of living in a world were we all co exist. He began rubbing my back in small circles, I found myself falling asleep he kissed the top of my head as I finally nodded off with a smile on my face.

**The end yep its over I'm dont I'm not sure what else I could do with this story might right another xmen fic good bye my fellow mutants and humans. I personally think the ending could have been way better but oh well. I'm so like disappionted in myself this chapteris coplete crap i'm sorry people i'm sorry i ended this story with a crappy chapter**


End file.
